Pour Vous, la Lune
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Ketika Otoya berlari mengejar ia yang paling ia damba, namun hanya berakhir sebagai pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Onesided TokiOto.


Ketika Otoya berlari mengejar ia yang paling ia damba, namun hanya berakhir sebagai pungguk yang merindukan bulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**Pour Vous, la Lune**

**By Kuriitama**

**(atau Kuriboh Kalap, atau BPK, atau 2K. apapun, sungguh)**

**TokiOto Oneshot Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pertama ia bertemu pandang dengan sosoknya, Otoya tahu bahwa seorang Ichinose Tokiya bagaikan sebuah rembulan. Ia yang bersinar remang dalam tarian bintang-bintang, seolah tokoh utama dalam panggung pertunjukan malam yang telah berlangsung sejak dunia ini ada. Ia yang keindahannya tak akan pernah disangkal siapun karena kecantikannya. Ia yang selalu dipuja kemelut awan malam dan selalu dicintai gugus rasi bintang yang tak berhenti menemaninya.

Ia yang matanya bersinar lembut, bagai sang bulan yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya—

—kala itu Otoya masih belum tahu akan apa nama perasaan yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya ini.

.

.

Waktu itu—sekali saja—sekejap saja ia menjamahnya. Menjamah takdir yang menjejal rasa asing itu menjadi sebuah keingintahuan yang lebih besar.

Ia—Ittoki Otoya dan orang itu—Ichinose Tokiya.

Pertama kalinya mereka bertemu pandang adalah ketika jelmaan malaikat malam itu merapikan barang-barangnya dalam kamar asrama mereka. Betapa mujurnya nasib Otoya ketika ia ditempatkan dalam satu kotak hunian dengan ia—berbagi tempat berdua dengan orang yang serasa mustahil dijangkau orang biasa sepertinya—

—betapa naasnya—

Dan ketika Otoya menelaah lebih dalam pada warna mata toska yang berkemul kelabu itu, apa yang ada di benaknya bukanlah sesuatu yang heboh dan impulsif seperti 'Astaga, betapa cantiknya' atau 'Ia menatapku! Kami bertatapan!'. Melainkan…

Hanya 'Ah—'

'—mata yang indah namun—'

Bahkan Otoya pun tak pernah tahu akan lanjutan dari isi hatinya kala itu—kala ia mendesah getir untuk sepersekian detik kemudian ia ganti dengan senyuman cerah sambil berkata,

"Namaku Ittoki Otoya, salam kenal! _Semoga_ kita bisa berteman dengan baik~!"

—adalah kali pertama ia mengucapkan kata tentang teman dengan setengah hati.

_(Kau tahu, dalam bahasa Inggris sebenarnya ada perbedaan konteks antara penggunaan kata 'hope' dan 'wish'?)_

_(Ingatkah kau, kata mana yang kupilih saat aku mengucapkannya untukmu?)_

.

.

Mengenal Tokiya lebih jauh tak lantas membuat Otoya bosan lalu pergi meninggalkan seperti apa yang ia lakukan dengan semua mainan lamanya ketika ia masih anak-anak dulu. Pemuda berambut malam itu boleh kaku, kadang kala menjadi terlalu cerewet untuk beberapa hal. Kadang pemarah dan dingin, kadang ia seolah tak mau lagi peduli pada Otoya.

Namun di luar itu semua, Otoya tetap tak pernah hilang rasa kagum. Karena Tokiya tetaplah orang yang sama dengan apa yang ia lihat untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tetap secantik bulan, dengan sinar lembutnya yang menerangi namun menolah untuk dijamah, dengan singgahsana yang tercipta hanya untuknya di atas sana—

Lagipula bukan berarti Tokiya selamanya menjadi Tokiya yang kadang kala menyebalkan. Karena kadang Tokiya akan berkata lembut untuknya, kadang Tokiya akan berhenti marah dan meminta maaf padanya, kadang—ketika Otoya merasa ia jatuh dan rasanya begitu sakit hingga ia tak bisa menahan air mata, Tokiya akan mempedulikannya—memeluknya, menghapus air matanya, menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya—apapun.

Karena ia tahu bahwa sosok rembulan itu dapat menghangat, dapat mendekat—sedikit lagi ia mengulurkan tangan dan pasti ia mampu meraihnya—

—kala itu harusnya ia sadar akan betapa bodohnya ketika seseorang (terlebih lagi yang seperti dirinya) mulai bermimpi untuk menggapai apa yang berada terlalu jauh di langit.

.

.

Nyatanya, bagai gaya tolak kutub yang bergerak searah—makin gigih Otoya berusaha mengejar, maka makin jauh pula ia berpaling.

"Nilai sempurna lagi? Astaga, ia hebat sekali!"

"Lagi-lagi kepala sekolah menunggulkannya. Aku yakin Ichinose-kun pasti akan jadi yang tersukses di antara murid sekolah ini."

"Jujur aku iri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, suaranya memang yang terindah."

"Ia sempurna."

Bukan Otoya namanya bila ia tak optimis. Bukan Otoya namanya bila ia menggubris perbedaan dan berhenti mengejar. Bukan Otoya namanya—

—bila ia tak berlari. Lari dari kenyataan.

Karena harusnya ia tahu, _harusnya _ia sadar betul tepat dari saat itu.

Bahwa di dalam bola mata Tokiya tidak ada dunia yang lain lagi kecuali dirinya dan kesempurnaan yang menjadi pagar berlilit durinya.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Otoya selalu mengejar sosok bulan yang selalu melayang sendirian di atas langitnya.

_(—sejak kapan?) _

Hingga suatu hari ia menyadari _(sakit—)_ akan betapa besarnya perbedaan _(—hentikan—)_ di antara mereka—betapa besarnya perbedaan antara sesuatu yang 'sempurna' bila dibandingkan dengan sebuah 'ketidakpastian' seperti ia—

_(Tokiya)_

_(Tokiya)_

_(Tokiya—)_

_(—sekali ini saja—)_

—akan betapa tahunya ia bahwa tak akan pernah perasaan ini tersampaikan walau ia telah berlari layaknya orang gila dan memohon pada seluruh bintang jatuh yang pernah turun melintasi bumi sekalipun.

_(kumohon—)_

.

.

Sambil menanggung lelah—frustasi, sakit hati, inferioritas, dengki—

—patah hati—

—Otoya memutuskan untuk menatap lalu kemudian berhenti untuk menggapai ia yang memang tak pernah berpaling untuknya. Mengubur dalam-dalam apa yang ia simpan dalam kuluman lisannya agar tak pernah ada telinga yang mendengar pesan rahasia yang dulunya ingin ia sampaikan pada sang rembulan bila ia mampu menggapai, dapat menyentuh—

_(Perasaan yang—)_

—sayangnya ia tidak akan pernah.

_._

_._

_[—untukmu seorang, wahai rembulan.]_

_._

_._

**A/N: Hai, halo. Saya ngetik apaan gak ngerti maksudnya ciyus hahahahaha. Apa ya—semacam curhatan kali? Ceritanya di rumah saya lagi ada kucing yang mau saya kejar pdkt kaya apa aja dianya gamau saya pegang, makanya saya kesel o)-(**

**Ah tadinya mau pake pair roommate shipping lain loh buat ide ini, tapi yappari saya ngefeelsnya TokiOto dan bakal masalah kalo pake pair lain jadi yaudah lah hahahaha.**

**Btw judulnya pake bahasa asing-Prancis, iyap. Nyontek gugel translate sih jadi entah hahahaha.**

**Jaa mata~**

**2K**


End file.
